Together, But Very Much Alone
by The Fandom Queen
Summary: Cain and Abel are assigned as partners. As a Navigator and a Fighter, they're two different people, two different races, from two different worlds. They've never been with someone of another kind before. But when one of them falls for the other, what can anyone do about it?


Centaurion X459, 2948:

"These things have been around for thousands of years, you'd think they'd make a way for them to be a little less painful."

"Everyone gets a name."

The Alliance agent sat on a round stool, bent over Cain's arm.

"We have numbers."

"Tell that to them."

He sighed, leaning his head against the rest and closed his eyes, wrinkling his brows. Basic training was over, his first assignment would be given to him in a week. He had just enough time to say goodbye to his "family," pack some things, and report to the base for instructions.

His family.

Cain's family had died years before in a Colteron attack. His father had been a fighter, like he was. His mother was one of the civilian casualties from that day. His younger sister, Pria, had also died. Fortunately, he wasn't home. He was with his class on a field trip to one of the research bases on Centaurion X459's moon, Charon. They were studying terraforming.

When he'd come home 2 months later, the place he called home had been leveled. Reduced to rubble. He was 13, then. And he was alone.

He'd lived on the streets after that, before a family had taken him in. They were good people. They fed him and clothed him and loved him, but they weren't family. From then on, he spent most of his time alone. When he did interact with other people, it usually ended badly. More than once he's come home with shattered ribs and black eyes. More than once he's been hauled away by the authorities and spent the night in a 5x5 cell under the Centre Building. And more than once he hadn't given a single shit.

They almost hadn't accepted him into the Military because of his record. But when they saw who his father was, they had no choice. He'd been a hero.

But that was the past, and Cain would rather not think about it. He wasn't his father. He hated him for leaving, he hated him for dying, and he hated him for not protecting his family. He hated the Military for their hopeless cause, and he hated the Government for their enforcement of said cause. He hated how his only choice in life was to work for the Alliance. He hated everything.

"All done."

"Hmm?"

"You can go."

Cain rubbed the bandage on his wrist. "Thanks."

"Don't get that wet for at least 6 hours."

"Okay."

He left the building through a set of glass doors and trudged through the rain to his tiny, government funded flat.

Flopping down on his bed, he motioned for the curtains to close, and fell asleep.

(OoO)

"Your skills are impressive."

"Thank you."

"Really, though. I haven't seen scores like this in years."

He stayed silent. The Commander sat behind a large glass desk and examined the file sent from the training camp.

The Commander looked up, his brown eyes examining Cain's, before standing up and looking out of the large windows over the city.

"You're being assigned to The Reliant. Your navigator's name is Abel. He's already been sent to the ship. You'll probably meet him sometime after you arrive today."

"How will I get there?"

"There's a transport ship leaving at 1600 hours from dock 8 in the South Port."

He turned, crossing his arms.

"When you arrive, you'll report to the Commander, there. He'll give you a room assignment and further instructions."

He sat back down.

"That's all. You're dismissed."

Cain stood and walked toward the doors leading out of the office.

"And Cain?"

He stopped.

"Good luck."

"Thank you sir."

(OoO)

The Alliance base ship wasn't pretty. It was a hulking mass of metal suspended in space. The other fighters from Centaurion disembarked the ship and filed into a line outside of The Commander's office. A young sergeant took roll call and handed out uniforms before giving everyone an information tablet with pre-loaded room assignments and ship maps.

"Dismissed."

Cain pulled up his assignment sheet.

Assignment Profile #75491

Task Name: Cain

Occupation: Fighter

Ship: Reliant

Quarters: Deck 12, room 1492

He put the tablet in his bag and stepped into the lift. Three other people were with him. Another fighter in his black uniform, a small science officer who was engrossed in a file on his i-tab, and a navigator.

Navigators were strange, foreign people. They came from Centaurion X458, 459's sister planet. They were the complete opposite of Fighters, with their pale skin, hair, and eyes. This one had his hair shoulder length. He lounged against the side of the lift and watched the numbers rise.

When they reached Deck 12, the other fighter and Cain exited. His room was all the way down the hall on the right. Other fighters and navigators roamed the hallway, i-tabs in hand. He typed in the passcode to unlock the door and stepped in. It wasn't a large room, but it had two beds with a small table between them, a desk, and 2 cabinets for clothing. A laundry chute was installed next to the door, as well as a food port.

On the bed right in front of the door, their lay his navigator, who looked up as soon as he heard the door slide open. He stood, bowed, and extended his hand.

"You must be Cain. I'm Abel."

Cain looked him over. He was shorter than him by about 4 inches, with medium length platinum hair and a darker yellow streak in front. He was thin and wearing his white navigator's uniform and boots.

He ignored the hand, smirking. "Yeah." He answered before dropping his bag on the end of the bed and taking out his black uniform. Abel stared at him as he undressed. Cain glanced over and could see the boy, obviously uncomfortable, redden and avert his eyes as he pulled off his shirt.

"Problem?" He asked, pulling off his trousers.

"There is a bathroom."

"We're partners now, shouldn't we be comfortable seeing each other naked?"

"We work together, that's it."

"We live together, too."

"I just met you."

"What's your point?"

Abel huffed, turning back to face Cain and give him an earful, but stopped when he saw that Cain was, well, right in front of him. And wearing nothing.

"What are you-"

Cain grabbed the sides of Abel's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Abel struggled, trying to pull away from this stranger, but Cain had a firm hold on his head. He struggled further, but Cain only but him hard on his bottom lip. Abel tasted blood. He yanked himself away.

"What the hell was that for?!" He exclaimed, sitting down hard on his bed.

"I said, we should get comfortable with each other."

Abel looked at Cain like he was crazy and reached inside his drawer for med spray.

Cain pulled on his uniform and was zipping it up when he said, "It's no use."

Abel sprayed the liquid on his lower lip and felt it stop bleeding and close up. "What do you mean?"

"You'll have a scar. You're mine now."

_So I know this follows the comic a little bit, but since I really love Hamletmachine's work, I left the scar bit in. Do you know how hard it is not to throw in lemons in the first chapter? I just love gay sex. *sigh*_

_Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review! _


End file.
